Advantageous Relationship
by Aquilibra
Summary: Tobuscus and Gabuscus have always had a strange relationship. When they arrive back from Canada after one of their more recent misadventures, Gabe decides it's time to get paid back in full for all the misery Toby has caused him. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI [MALExMALE], SLIGHT NON-CON, SMUT. (Based off the animated cartoons on YouTube)


**Aquilibra: **Hi guys! Just got back from the beach a few days ago, and got a marvelously horrible sunburn. It was so bad I got blisters on my shoulders as big as a dime. I felt like an alien hive queen…urgh! So you'll have to give me a break from updates. I've already started the new chapter for Catastrophe and have big plans for the next installments of Shades of Gray! Plus I still have some upcoming works planned! I was in a creative mood after watching some Animated Tobuscus Adventures (if you haven't seen them, be sure to look them up on YouTube, they're certainly worthwhile!). Also I'm happy to announce that this story is the first of its kind as far as I know on FanFiction. But then again, I've always had a soft spot for the unlikeliest of couples! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Know this sounds sorta weird, but I think this is probably my best work so far. I was in a perfect writing mood!

*****Note: I DO NOT OWN EITHER TOBUSCUS OR GABUSCUS, THIS THE UNITED STATES. SLAVERY IS ILLEGAL. Toby owns himself :) I claim no right to any of his other characters either, including Gryphon, Tim Tim, or Steven.**

* * *

**Advantageous Relationship**

* * *

"Good thing we still had enough money for two tickets for a return flight from Canada, right Gaybuscus?"

"..."

"**Gaybuscus?**"

"..."

"**RIGHT GAYBUSCUS?!**"

"Ahhh!" Gabuscus covered his now surely bleeding ears with his hands and shot the hyperactive brunette sitting across from him a glare. "Don't yell so loud you moron!"

"But you didn't answer!" He whined in a pitiful voice, eyes wide with doe-eyed innocence.

The two were currently sitting in the waiting area near the airport exit. Toby had lost the keys on the plane ride to Canada, but it was _completely not his fault_, as he put it.

"Are you still mad about the keys, Gaybuscus? I told you I was sooorrrryyyy!" Tobuscus pulled on Gabe's blue shirt with pleading eyes and a woeful frown. With an exasperated sigh, Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his nerves before answering. "For the last time, my name is GABE (long pause) USCUS. Not "Gaybuscus". And no, I'm not mad at you. I should have held onto the keys myself."

"Gaybuscus?"

"What."

"How are we getting homeeee?" Tobuscus leaned forward in the plastic seat, hands braced against the rim, and peered at Gabe inquiringly. The latter paid no attention to him however, busy trying to rent a car from an online on-spot delivery rental site with his phone. "I'm working on it." Gabe said through gritted teeth. "Gaybuscus...why don't you call Steven?" Toby tipped forward even closer, brushing Gabuscus' black hair with his own unruly mane. "Because someone had the brilliant idea to go to Canada just to get a fucking _phone service_ with no contract, used my phone to do it, and now the f'ing thing won't _make a call in the U.S_. So no, I can't call Steven for help."

"Oh."

Toby sounded dejected. It was a rare occurrence to ever hear that downtrodden tone in his voice, and Gabe felt a little guilty to have caused it. But this whole mess was his fault! The lil' runt already owed him, big time! And just wait until they got home—

"I'm bored!" And lo and behold, old Tobuscus was back in a heartbeat. Apparently you just couldn't keep a good dog down. Or a caffeine-crazed Chihuahua named Toby. Gabe rolled his eyes in annoyance, too used to that particular statement to be surprised or inquisitive of the "why" behind it. "Well deal with it. The rental won't be here for another twenty minutes." Gabuscus turned his phone off and tucked it back into his pocket. As he turned to pick up a nearby abandoned magazine to read to pass the time, a slightly heavy weight settling on his lap startled him. Gabe looked down to see Toby's kooky grin staring back up with him. The almost-anorexic-looking (although he ate, constantly, and in large quantities) brunette was laying across his lap on his back, green eyes focused on his face with an almost curious look. Like a little kid, almost, or a monkey peering out of a cage. As always, Toby was grinning like a moron, as though he knew something Gabe didn't.

"What are you doing Toby?"

It was said in a bored tone, Gabuscus just waiting for whatever utterly ridiculous explanation Tobuscus had prepared. The other's reasoning was always a bit...questionable.

"I was bored, so I thought—"

"Didn't know you could." Gabe muttered.

"Shhh!" Toby held a finger to his lips, shushing him angrily. Gabe had nearly forgotten about his odd quirk about being interrupted. "So I thought, "I'll just take a nap!". But then my seat was too hard so I came over here to lay on you!" Toby said it with so much gusto, and knowing him, he probably thought it was pure genius.

But having the brunette's face—and that big mouth of his—so near his crotch was making him wish for a swift twenty minutes so he could get the nuisance off of his lap. His blood pressure (among other things) were certain to rise. Like his anger. If it wasn't already a certainty before, Gabe promised himself this would be settled at their house. He just hoped the neighbors wouldn't be there to complain about hearing noises all night again.

"Too bad. I'm not your pillow." Two hands pushed the other off his lap to land in a heap on the tiled floor, and then casually grabbed the earlier magazine. From his new position on the ground, Tobuscus blinked momentarily, his brain not quite catching up to current events. And then like a light switched had been flicked on in his head, he shot up and hopped in the seat next to Gabuscus.

"Hey Gaybuscus, you know what would have totally made our trip to Canada better?"

"What." A soft sigh of resignation.

"If we brought Gryphon! That way we could have totally walked back to our house with Gryphon as our trusty guide!"

"You do know that's like, a thousand miles, right? I'm pretty sure even your little zombie-killing-Shih Tzu wouldn't be able to find his way home." Gabe said disbelievingly from behind his issue of The Hollywood Insider.

Toby childishly stuck his tongue out at him, and then jolting up with a yelp as a hand pinched his thigh. He pouted as he rubbed the sore spot with his hand, not noticing the pleased smile on Gabe's face, which was well hidden behind the magazine.

Fortunately for both, the rental car arrived a few minutes later, the attendant stepping out of the car with a smile and a clipboard in hand. She was a neatly dressed woman most likely in her mid-twenties, and though not drop-dead gorgeous, still very attractive.

"Hi, I'm Katherine! Which one of you gentleman ordered the rental car?"

"Hot-hot-hot!" Tobuscus immediately exclaimed, looking at the blonde's boobs unabashedly. The rental agent shot a confused look his direction, then turned Gabe. "I'm Gabe, I ordered the car. Just ignore him." The muscular raven-haired male smiled politely and signed his name on the sheet on the offered clipboard. "And how long will you be needing the car, sir? Your down payment bought you one day for the vehicle. Is this correct?" Katherine asked politely. Gabuscus nodded, finishing his signature and handing the clipboard back. "Yes that's correct. Would you mind picking the car up at my home address tomorrow? We were stranded here so we just needed a ride home." The blonde nodded sympathetically, glancing again at the slightly drooling Toby uncertainly. "It won't be a problem, sir. One of our agents will swing by to pick it up nine AM sharp."

Gabuscus shook hands with Katherine, giving a soft sigh of relief that they wouldn't come by later tonight. He and Toby would be very—busy.

"Here are the keys." She handed him the rental's keys, walking back to the car to remove her purse from inside. "Thank you for your business, sir. I hope we will be able to help you again real soon." Katherine said with a bright smile.

Gabuscus returned the smile, then turned to grab Tobuscus and haul him towards the car. Keys jingling in his hand, he reached the car door and swiftly unlocked it. Toby wandered over to his side and climbed in, bouncing excitedly up and down in his seat. Gabe jerked his eyes away from the distracting motion, promising himself once again: soon, very soon.

After two hours of hearing Tobuscus switch from "I'm booooorrrreeddd!" to "Are we theeeeerrrreee yeeett?" every five minutes, Gabuscus was sure he was going to go insane from being in the same vehicle, or that pretty soon he'd be reading the younger's obituary at his grave. When he finally arrived at their mutual accommodation, he practically fell out of the car and kissed the ground. The cause of his misery was of course already on his merry way to the front door of their house.

Yes, _theirs_.

It was still a little unreal to think he was living with the overactive brunette. Though it wasn't totally by his choice. Tobuscus had gotten into a mite of trouble with his mom and his doctor a month or so back. For some unknown reason, Toby had gone on a food strike, nearly starving and overworking himself. When his mother had popped over for an unplanned visit, she had nearly screamed at the sight of him. The already skinny male had deprived himself of so much needed nutrition and calories that he'd lost weight dramatically and looked like something out of a horror film. Toby's mom of course, being a bit of a Hypochondriac, immediately sent him to both a Psychologist and a Doctor. At one point she even tried to arrange a meeting with a Dietician. (However, Tobuscus never showed up, and he later explained he was vacationing at "Dead Island" when he was supposed to go to the meeting.)

Long story short, when push came to shove, the only known friend of Tobuscus' was Gabe, and his mother pretty much blackmailed him into staying with him to watch over him. Gabuscus had never met a woman quite so manipulative as Momma Buscus before. And so the two had been occupying the same house for almost eight weeks straight, and Gabe hadn't killed Tobuscus yet. Yeah, he had some close calls a lot of times, like when he forgot to mention there was a freaking Zombie Apocalypse happening in their front yard; or just recently, when they flew to Canada so Toby could get a phone plan without a contract because he was scared of signing official documents.

Picking himself up from the ground, he pulled the keys from the ignition of the car and opened the dashboard to toss them in for the rental agent to find tomorrow. Because odds are how he planned for this night to go, he wouldn't be able to get up by nine AM. Gabuscus walked to the front door on the sidewalk, noticing chalk drawings on it that Tim Tim must have done. The little kid was for some strange reason obsessed with Toby. He noticed Tobuscus angrily pulling on the door, then banging on it, then switching back to his ineffective tugging. Gabe rolled his eyes as he climbed up the porch steps.

"Toby, do I dare even ask why you are attacking the front door?"

"It won't open! I tried everything, asking it politely, yelling at it, and even brute force! But it won't budge!"

"Did you consider that maybe you just need the key to unlock it?"

"Why would it be locked?"

Gabe face palmed in frustration, if stupidity had an award, Tobuscus could win first prize, easily. "Because when people leave their homes, Tobuscus, they usually lock the door so idiots like you don't wander in." Toby looked skeptically at his friend for a moment, unsure of his meaning. He had his head cocked to the side like a puppy not quite understanding its master's words. Forcing his hand to stay at his side so as not to go immediately to his face to cover his eyes, Gabuscus brushed past him and fumbled the door key out of his pocket. In a matter of seconds, Gabe accomplished what Tobuscus couldn't with all of his yelling and bashing. He opened the door.

Toby looked at the entry like it was the gateway to heaven, and an angel had just unlocked it for him. Gabe was almost completely knocked over as a brown flash of hair zipped by him with sonic speed into the house. "_You're welcome._" Gabe muttered, a little miffed as he brushed off his shirt (and his pride) before walking through the doorway.

Tobuscus was already busying himself in the kitchen that he hardly noticed when the door slammed shut and footsteps could be heard approaching. Gabuscus stood leaning on the doorway as he watched Toby consume not only half of a left over baloney sandwich, but also the whole rest of the packaged bologna sandwich meat, two pickles, and anything else instantly edible he could find in their fridge. Just as he was reaching for the tub of cookie dough, Gabe's hand latched onto his and pulled him away from the fridge. Toby complained as he was taken away from his food supply. "That's enough, Toby," Gabuscus nearly growled. "I'm not having you eating all this food to try to puke it up later." Toby shifted his glance from the closing fridge door to Gabe's brown eyes with a sullen expression. "But I'm hungggrryyyy!" He whined with a pleading look, trying to appeal to Gabe's better side, even though he knew it probably wouldn't work. If Gryphon was here he could use the excuse that he was just feeding his dog to sneak some food, but the little Shih Tzu had been staying with Mom on account of his "Dead Island" fiasco. And he wouldn't be coming back til he saw the stupid Dietician.

"Well too bad. You owe me something."

Gabuscus' voice turned ominous, and Toby gulped. There was only one thing Gabe ever talked about to him in that tone. But he couldn't mean right now! He hadn't been that bad, had he? Sure, he might of overdone it a little with the peanuts on the plane ride there, but other than that, he'd behaved! Tobuscus figured the best way out of this was to feign ignorance. "I owe you? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I goddamn mean."

Another gulp, and Tobuscus found his mouth to be suddenly be very dry. He licked his lips nervously and swallowed. "Do…do we have to? Right now?..." He began tentatively. But it seemed whatever patience had been holding Gabuscus back was now expended.

The larger male shoved the other against the wall, drinking in his muffled whimper with glee. Normally animated hands were pinned to his side against the wall and a crushing weight settled on his chest to keep him still. Toby struggled a bit out of reflex, but otherwise was subdued. One arm moved to cover his chest, trapping both limbs of the smaller while the other went to grab a fistful of his brown hair. Green eyes looked at him affrightedly, as they always did during the first brie moments of contact. Maybe the other had a small fear of touch, or maybe he just hadn't matured enough to the point where he completely understood what was happening to him. Gabuscus had never thought to ask. He preferred action to idle chitchat. Before the other could even begin to try to read his expression, Gabe dove in for a connection, smashing their lips together with bruising force.

Emerald eyes widened even further, and a brief struggle was immediately crushed into submission. With a show of dominance, Gabe twisted the hold in Toby's hair to bring the other pain, and at the sharp hiss of displeasure, drove his tongue into the other's mouth. He tasted faintly of peanuts, salty but with a hint of something almost sweet and sour. The flavor of Tobuscus was as confusing as the person itself.

Pulling back from his exploration, he jerked the brown hair again, forcing the other to crane his head back to reveal that temptingly pale neck of his. _Time to do some marking_, Gabe smirked as he lightly teethed over the area before sucking on one part he knew was particularly sensitive. At first Toby was rigid with tension at the slight nipping, but he practically keened when Gabe mercilessly attacked his weak spot. Time and experience had shown that the space just above his collarbone, in the narrow space where throat met shoulders, was a hot spot. Interchanging from nibbling to sucking, Gabe quickly turned Tobuscus into a mewling puddle. He no longer fought against the sensation, surrendering himself almost completely to Gabuscus.

Foreplay was never Gabe's favorite part, but the wonderful thing about Toby (or rather the only wonderful thing) was that it didn't take much to have him begging to be fucked. But the weird thing was, the brunette made the strangest sounds. Not that Gabe didn't enjoy them; they just weren't the normal range of vocalizing heard from most pleasure-induced individuals. One of his favorite was his mewl. Almost akin to a sound a cat in heat would make, it was a high keening noise with a slight whimpering undertone. Whatever it was about it, every time he heard that noise, it sent blood rushing straight to his groin.

_Speaking of his groin_… Gabuscus ground hard against Tobuscus, who was barely even standing at this point, releasing his other arm to explore, knowing Toby was too far gone at this point to resist. The brunette whimpered slightly as his other hand rubbed over his chest and stomach teasingly. No matter the noises he made or unconscious actions, Tobuscus would never _ask_ for any of this. But Gabe didn't need vocal permission; their deal made sure of that.

_That was the one catch to their seemingly functional relationship; Gabuscus watched over Toby and made sure he ate right and took care of himself, and in return, Tobuscus had unknowingly agreed to "sex debts". Every time one of their misadventures went too far or made Gabe particularly mad, Toby owed him "stress relief" in the form of sex. _

Over the weeks, Gabe had almost completely stopped thinking how weird the whole deal was; instead he started enjoying his part of the bargain with gusto. It was one of the only reasons he had even continued staying with Tobuscus. In bed, the little tyke just aroused him more than any woman he had ever had between the sheets. To his own knowledge, Gabe wasn't gay or even bi. For the longest time he could remember, he'd always digged girls, and boobs. That rule apparently did not apply to Toby. The green-eyed brown-haired ball of energy had infuriated, annoyed, and turned him on all at once. Every time the other did something stupid and pissed him off, he just had the uncontrollable urge to pin him down and fuck him til he begged him to stop.

"Bedroom. Now." Gabe commanded, hauling Toby up by his hair and roughly jerking him off the wall with his other arm. Another whimper from Tobuscus at the harsh grip on his hair, as if he would try to run away (though they both knew he couldn't), before he followed obediently after the other to the bedroom.

The smaller brunette was virtually tossed onto the queen-size mattress as soon as they entered. Another brief scramble on the sheets, though it was pointless now, and Toby was pinned again. Gabuscus towered over his lighter form, eyes narrowed with lust and something unreadable. Gabe considered having a little fun tonight, maybe acting out the fantasies that had been playing through his mind when Toby had laid his head on his lap…That idea however was tossed out the window at the sound of Toby's soft whimpering. He was asking for something harsh tonight. Gabe grinned lecherously at him, eliciting yet another whine.

Deciding to get down to business, Gabuscus temporarily abandoned his position of power in favor of grabbing a small bottle from the nightstand. Tobuscus eye's widened in recognition of the bottle, and a wild look entered his eyes. Gabe barely had enough time to quickly pin the other as he tried to make a break for the door. He writhed and twisted underneath the raven-haired male, making small noises of desperation.

"And just where do you think you're going? You're getting it hard tonight, whether you want to or not," Gabuscus growled down at him, a slight snarl in his tone. Gabe used his hand not busy pinning to set the bottle of lube to the side to deal with a slight hindrance. Clothes.

Tobuscus yelped as the green shirt was basically ripped off his small form, eyes watching it sadly as it sailed across the room to land in a heap in the corner. His jeans and shoes quickly joined the pile. For his last line of defense, Gabe slowly, torturously slow, slid off his boxers. Now the brunette was completely nude beneath him, unable to cover himself from Gabe's hungry gaze. And it was the predatory look of a lion hunting gazelle. His own clothes took a bit longer, since he was only able to use one hand as the other was busy subduing any struggles the other produced. Finally Gabe wore nothing other than his lecherous grin.

"_Ready, Toby?_" Gabe whispered huskily into the brunette's ear, both hands once again pinning his arms to his side.

Tobuscus said nothing, just whined softly at the rough contact. Switching the grip on his wrists to one hand, Gabe pushed Toby's arms above his hand to immobilize his hands. Gabuscus was straddling the other's waist, knees on either side. Using one hand to push Tobuscus' thighs apart enough to fit one knee in between them, one knee was soon joined by the other until both were right where he wanted them. Grinning again, he forced the trembling thighs apart with his knees, backing up a little to allow himself a clear view of Toby's 'downtown'. The smaller was not erect like himself, but not completely flaccid. No matter his questionable intelligence or strange quirks, Toby was still only human, and his body couldn't help but respond to the earlier treatment.

Deciding to give the other a small mercy, Gabe gripped his length with one hand and started pumping. Tobuscus threw a fit beneath him, moaning and thrashing wildly. Luckily, Gabuscus had a strong grip on his wrists, keeping his hands restrained above his head and immobile. Keeping up a constant rhythm, he waited patiently for the coming climax. Toby reached his peak quickly, his body arching and jerking sporadically as he finished. The brunette collapsed limply against the bed sheets and panted. Gabuscus' hand came to a slow stop, while his other released its hold. Toby made no move to get up; he just lay there like a limp doll, too spent from his climax to resist. Sitting back on his knees, Gabe reached for the bottle of lube he'd tossed to the side. He popped the cap of the bottle with a quick motion of his hand. Squeezing the bottle over two fingers until they were coated in the oily substance, he spread his knees further to allow full access to Toby.

Tobuscus barely noticed when one finger wiggled its way inside his tight hole, still not fully recovered. But he yelped when a second was added. Gabe scissored the two digits, spreading the entrance. Toby mewled as the fingers slowly began to thrust in and out of him at a gentle pace. One hand reached down to clench the bed sheets in a death grip, squeezing tightly at the pain mixed with pleasure. Gabe moved his free hand to grab the thin wrist, holding it steady as he picked up the pace. As if on their own accord, the fingers found the spot inside of Toby that had him moaning wantonly and flushing crimson. "Almost done…" Gabuscus muttered.

Once three fingers were going smoothly in and out, only lightly brushing _that_ spot, Gabe decided he'd prepped him good enough. Of course there would be a little pain, Toby was exceedingly tight, and he was rather large where it counted. There was a soft whimper of loss from Toby as he pulled out the digits. He flipped the other over onto his stomach, pulling the thin hips up to their knees. Tobuscus' right hand was pulled from its death grip behind his back to keep him down and his back curved desirably.

Gabuscus lined himself up, getting a firm grip with one hand on Tobuscus' waist and the other retained its hold on his wrist. "This'll hurt for a sec." He informed the limp and panting Toby. He wasn't sure if the other had even heard him. There was no nod or shake of his head in either acknowledgement or disagreement. _Better to get it over with quickly…_ Gabe thought as he shoved his entire length into the tight ring of muscles.

Tobuscus let out a scream, a jolt running through his small form at the pain. A few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and trailed down his face to fall onto the bed sheets. Meanwhile Gabe was in seventh heaven from that all-encompassing heat—and the tightness—it was amazing to say the least. No woman could possibly be that tight, virgin or not. Slowly pulling back, Gabe thrust back in on the same stroke, going in hilt deep once again. Toby's inner walls seemed to almost massage his length, pulling him in with greedy suck and tugging on him as he pulled out. He felt a bit guilty looking at the brunette, who didn't seem to be enjoying this at all. Quite the opposite in fact; a shiny wet track of what had to be tears ran down his face. Green eyes were hidden from his view behind tightly shut lids, probably trying to block out the pain. Tobuscus had bit his lip hard after that first scream, desperate to keep his noises to himself.

Gabe found his rhythm easily, thrusting with long, powerful strokes to reach the deepest into that maddening heat. Tobuscus had gone flaccid again from the initial pain and uncomfortable feeling of being so…full. But then something happened. Suddenly discomfort was turned into pure pleasure as Gabe found _that spot_ deep within him with his thrusting. Toby keened eagerly as pleasure shot through his system. His back arched to meet the next thrust, sending both into a fit of ecstasy. Gabe leaned into the spot, which he now was certain was Toby's prostate, and unleashed hell directly on it.

Wild panting and uncontrolled mewls and moans of frenzied desire came from the pinned male below him. Neither were concerned anymore about the world around—who gived a shit if the neighbors heard them—all that mattered right now was reaching completion. With one final powerful thrust, Gabuscus slammed into that soft spot deep inside of Toby, and came as his length was mercilessly squeezed. Toby cried out at the even stronger bolt of pleasure and slight pain, coming hard onto the bed sheets beneath him. For a moment the two remained locked together, the only sound filling the room harsh breathing and slight panting. Then, Gabuscus pulled out and fell to the side in exhaustion.

Groaning tiredly, he blinked his eyes slowly, bringing a hand to his face to rub over his tired features. Hearing a similar noise coming from the now collapsed bundle next to him brought a coy smile to his face. An arm slung out from the raven-haired male to grab the other's side and pull him into his side. Both his arms circled around the smaller brunette, hugging gently with post-sex affection. Toby lay motionless in his cuddle, already having passed out from reaching his climax twice in the same night. His breathing was soft and even, features relaxed and peaceful. Gabe nuzzled his head into his shoulder affectionately, telling himself that it was just the afterglow that made him feel this way about Tobuscus. Made him see past that annoying demeanor and actually find him…loveable.

He told himself it was just one of the advantages of their relationship.

**So, how was it?! My _first ever smut_. Tried to keep it not so dirty, I don't like writing words like the c,d, and p (_if ya know what I mean_). As I said before, if you haven't seen any of the Animated Tobuscus Adventures, definitely go check it out on YouTube. It's worthwhile! **

**As always, please read and review! I love to hear from you guys! Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it's, you know, _constructive_. Also; if you find any grammar mistakes, TELL ME! Whether its spelling, wrong punctuation use, incorrect verb usage—whatever it is, tell me! That way I can get right onto fixing it. I use spell check frequently while writing, but computers can't catch everything. **

**Anyway, thanks for your time!**

**-Aquilibra  
**

**P.S. - Unfortunately guys, this is a one-shot so I don't plan on continuing it! Sorry!  
**


End file.
